


show me how you do that trick

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Community: bfukinkmeme, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, That bathing suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ryan rolls his eyes, deadpanning, “God I love that big dick, put it in me.”Shane nods seriously, squeezing the tops of his thighs, “Mhmm, do you accept constructive criticism?”





	show me how you do that trick

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was part of a thing for zin, but uh they left fandom sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title is from the cure's just like heaven since it's been stuck in my head all week  
> [& general come play at the kinkmeme link \o/](https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/972.html)

Ryan already knows that Shane likes him in the red bathing suit. The way he’d gone suspiciously silent at that part of the video, hadn’t made a joke when Jen called him hot, it wasn’t subtle. But standing in Shane’s tiny bathroom now, he feels ridiculous. The top bit looks weird without cleavage, and why the hell did he think this was a good surprise outfit before bed? He should’ve waited until summer and then he could have played it off as a joke-

“Ryan? You okay in there? Did you fall in?” 

“Fuck you,” Ryan calls back, turning. His ass _does_ look good, and fuck it. He didn’t track down a nearly identical red one-piece bathing suit to chicken out at the last moment. 

“No matter how short you are-” Shane starts, and Ryan comes out of the bathroom, rebuttal already on his tongue. 

“We can’t all be part sasquatch.” 

Shane scrambles up, eyes wide and joke forgotten, “Holy shit Ry.” 

“Yeah?” he asks, feeling a little less silly at how Shane crosses the room to him, intent clear. 

“Yeah,” Shane echoes, dropping a quick kiss. “Gonna show you how much.” 

Ryan huffs out a laugh, squirming when Shane’s fingers skirt over his sides. 

“What’s so funny?” Shane asks, walking him back to the bed. 

“You trying dirty talk,” Ryan says with a grin, falling back onto the bed. While they both talk a lot in the bedroom, Shane especially, it usually derails sexy times rather then enables them. “We can skip to the sex.” 

Shane adopts a pensive look that Ryan catches too quickly, sitting up suddenly, “Nuh uh- that wasn’t like a challenge-”

“I accept,” Shane says. 

“-oh no-”

“You know, they say open communication is the most important thing in a relationship.” 

Ryan flops back against the bed with a defeated groan, goes for reason next. “We have a flight tomorrow. Really? Now is the time you wanna try this?” 

“Yeah. That okay?” Shane asks, cupping his ankles. 

He’s tempted to say no out of spite, but Shane’s thumbs are rubbing his ankles so nicely. Makes the rest of his exposed skin cold, and fuck- Shane’s dick is already beginning to show through the thin flannel pants. If there’s one thing that can be counted on is Shane’s impatience to get off, and with that in mind Ryan nods. 

Shane grins, finally joining him on the bed with a wave of warmth, his hands sliding up Ryan’s legs. “Okay, you wanna go first?” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, deadpanning, “God I love that big dick, put it in me.” 

Shane nods seriously, squeezing the tops of his thighs, “Mhmm, do you accept constructive criticism?” 

“Constructive-” Ryan echoes with a wheeze, “hit me.” 

Shane rearranges himself to be kneeling between his thighs, bony knees ensuring that Ryan keeps his legs spread enough to make him flush. (It’s a small conciliation that Shane’s shirtless, but the red bathing suit made him feel provocative even before his legs were obscenely spread.)

“It’s a good start, but in this context, I think you should use my first name, not title.” 

Ryan laughs, a gasp chasing the sound as Shane’s thumbs slide under the bathing suit, running along the creases between his thigh and groin. 

“Fuck, no tickling,” Ryan says even though it’s more of a tease than tickle. 

“Alright,” Shane says, bathing suit snapping back as he withdraws his fingers. His hands glide up, stomach to chest, smooth warmth that makes his nerves tingle. 

“You’re so beautiful Ry,” he says, hands sliding up with the red tie, chest to neck, burning against bare skin. 

“Always so beautiful,” he adds, almost to himself, and Ryan doesn’t have the words for such overwhelming sweetness. He pulls Shane’s head down instead, kissing him. Shane sighs into his mouth, hips falling, and Ryan moans at the promising warmth pressing against his thigh. 

Shane breaks the kiss suddenly, hands pinning Ryan down when he automatically goes to lean up and follow. Ryan raises an eyebrow but doesn’t force himself up, is curious at the stop. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Shane says, serious voice back. 

“What?” Ryan asks, and it comes out breathless instead of bored- he blames the way Shane’s groin has begun to rub against his, teasing and familiar. 

“Distracting me,” Shane says, and Ryan laughs at that, words out of his mouth before he thinks them. 

“Think you’ve got that backwards big guy.” 

“Ah-ah dirty talk Ryan, no covering this mouth.” 

He rolls his eyes, “I can think of a better use for that-”

“Why I never-” 

“-and hey, your ‘dirty talk’ worked. You seduced me, awesome step two.” 

Shane’s fingers slip under the bathing suit’s top, his nipples tensing, and his nerves are electrified, every touch too much and not enough. 

“I wanna fuck you until you’re so full of me that tomorrow you can still feel me on the plane. That during takeoff, your adrenaline will start pumping and your hole clenching around nothing and you’ll turn to _me_. 

“The only question is if you’ll be able to wait until we’re in the bathroom or if you’ll beg me to take you right there, in front of all the other passengers.” 

Ryan isn’t speechless. That implies some sort of soft awe. Ryan is something else entirely, feels like a giant exposed nerve, like Shane just ripped away all of his words. Like all that’s left is hunger and need, and an almost calming certainty that Shane’s words will come true soon. 

Shane’s hands are out of the suit, safe on his biceps. “Shit, was that too far?” 

Ryan cracks a smile, “Only if you don’t deliver on it.” 

And Shane’s grin lights up his entire face. 

(True to his word it happens. The first part might be all in his head- they did shower after- but as the plane rumbles through takeoff Ryan would swear he feels a few drops of Shane’s come sliding down him, makes his cheeks positively burn. And the second the seat-belt sign turns off, Ryan is heading to the bathroom, Shane right behind him.)


End file.
